To Tell Him
by CallMeBlind
Summary: It's hard for Toya to share his feelings, and worse when he's sure someone dosen't feel the same. ToyaYuki based. Fluff. Oneshot


He sat, curled in the window-sill, looking out on the town below as it was slowly illuminated by the slowly rising sun

He sat, curled in the window-sill, looking out on the town below as it was slowly illuminated by the slowly rising sun. He hadn't been able to sleep. Today was to be the day, he had made up his mind. He was tired of running from his feelings. Today, he would tell the one he loved how he felt, even if it pushed him away. It had to be said.

He glanced over at the clock on his bed-side-table and sighed. It was almost time for him to be getting up. He was already in his uniform, and his hair was brushed already. There wasn't anything he needed to do now except get breakfast, but it was his sisters turn to cook, so he had time to sit for a wile longer.

He sighed, pulling his feet up ad under himself. He wasn't sure if he was really read to do this, but it needed to be done. He couldn't live like this any longer. Every time he saw his best friend, his heart jumped, but he couldn't say a thing. Today would be different. He had to do it.

He was lost in this train of thought longer then he had realized. In what seemed like only a moment, his sisters voice rang up the stairs.

"Toya! Breakfast!"

"Right…" He pulled himself off the window-sill and moved for the door. He checked his black hair in the mirror hanging on the back quickly and headed downstairs.

He greeted his sister, Sakura, with his normal 'morning Monster' and sat down, blocking out her protests as he eat his breakfast. It was getting close to the time when they would meet up with his best friend, Yukito, on the way to school. He was dreading this.

The morning passed by faster then Toya would have liked. He was already on his bike and out the door before he knew it. He sighed as he realized he was close to the meeting point The place where, every day, they met Yukito.

"Hi Yuki!" Sakura waved to the silver-haired man standing at the corner of the street.

He waved slightly. "Good morning Sakura, Toya!"

Toya stopped the bike in front of Yuki. He waited for him to get on, then quickly continued on. Sakura and Yuki spoke back and forth for some of the trip. It was only after they dropped Sakura off at her school at Toya spoke up.

"Yuki. I need to talk to you." He told his friend.

"What's up, Toya?" Yuki asked innocently.

"It's just that, for a long time, I've lik-"

"TOYA!" A girls voice sounded from beside the tree they had parked the bike under. "There you are!"

A shorter, red-head threw her arms around Toya. Toya himself looked extremely unimpressed at this development. This happened every time he tried to say something, and it wouldn't ruin it today.

"Akizuki, get off me. Please." He tried to keep his voice steady.

"Ohh, but Toya! I just want to-"

"No, Akizuki. Please, this isn't the time. I need to talk to Yukito, and it's not a matter you need to know about! Now go, would you?" He couldn't help raising his voice a bit.

She looked hurt by his anger. She turned, stalking away in hurt and anger. Toya sighed, looking back to the very confused looking Yukito.

"Was that really necessary, Toya?" Yuki asked him, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, Yuki. It was…" He sighed and placed his hands on Yukito's shoulders. "Yuki. I've known you for a long time. And in all that time, I have never found someone more kind, gentle and caring then you. And I…"

"You what?" Yuki asked, getting a little unsure of the situation.

"I've grown attached to you.. Hell Yuki. I love you!" He spit it out. Finally, after all the time holding it in, he had managed to get it out. He looked at the shocked look on Yuki's face, and something inside told him Yuki did not feel the same.

Toya turned and started to run. He had no idea where he was going, but he wasn't stopping to think either. He half heard Yukito call after him, but he didn't stop. He just ran. When he finally did stop, he found himself at the top of the cliff where he had met the mirror card for the first time. He sat down on the cliff, fighting back tears of anger. He was mad at himself for not listening to the voice that told him NOT to say anything. Now he was going to loose his best friend, over his own feelings.

He moved over by a tree, pulling his legs to his chest and fighting back another wave of tears. He had needed to get away to cry. No one ever saw Toya cry. He made a point of it, and a point of trying not to cry. It was just the way he was. He looked out over the cliff, and an idea struck him.

He stood up, walking to the end of the cliff. He had fallen off before, but how much of the life saving was due to the magic of that twin? He placed a foot over the edge, preparing to step off, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned, just in time to see Yukito's worried expression.

"Toya! What are you doing!?" Yuki asked franticly. "You can't step off there! You'll be killed!"

"That was the point.." Toya mumbled lightly. "How did you find me?"

"Carefully. And you don't need to kill your self! I don't even know why you ran away!" Yuki sounded upset.

"I thought you didn't…." He trailed off.

"Well I do, alright? I love you too, Toya! I just took a minute to register they you said what you said…" He wrapped his arms around Toya's waist, pulling the taller man into an embrace.

Toya held him back. "Thank you Yuki… I'm sorry I ran like that."

"It's alright, but don't make a hobbit of it…" The smaller man laughed. "Maybe we should move away from the cliff, Toya?"

"Yeah." Toya moved back toward the forest he had run though. He stopped In the middle of the small path and looked down at Yuki, who had been walking beside him and pulled him close.

"I really do love you, with all my heart." He leaned over and kissed the smaller man on the lips.

When he pulled away, Yuki's face was bright red. "I love you to… Toya"


End file.
